


Kiss Me for What it's Worth

by Hornet394



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Fisting, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i'm scandalized no one has used this pairing tag before, not even good smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/pseuds/Hornet394
Summary: Yifan and Chanyeol walk into that bakery that day, and it's all over.





	Kiss Me for What it's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> #1  
> Yixing/Chanyeol/Yifan  
> Chanyeol and Yifan are boyfriends and when Chanyeol becomes enamored by the guy who works in the bakery near his work, Yifan agrees to ask him out together. A sweet, supposedly chaste first date goes wild when they discover that Yixing enjoys large hands. A lot.
> 
>  
> 
> An unnecessarily difficult 6k to write =3= regardless I hope you like it dearest prompter hahaha i'm sorry my smut powers got stolen by the red force uwu thanks to L and the gang for all the help in writing this, and extra duper duper thanks to my sugar for the motivation and tips, love you <3 Just a simple fic from a simple person

“Fuck me.”

Yifan looks up from his laptop.

Chanyeol slides onto Yifan’s lap almost immediately, and Yifan quickly wraps his arms around his giant puppy of a boyfriend just in case he falls.

“What happened?” He asks, amused, “I thought you were just going to get breakfast.” Chanyeol points to the paper bag that he had thrown on the dining table.

Yifan coaxes Chanyeol up, and Chanyeol immediately drapes over Yifan’s back, hugging him from behind like a large koala. Yifan waddles over to the desk, Chanyeol attached.

“Is this a new bakery?” Yifan asks, picking up the unfamiliar bag. There’s an store logo of a unicorn printed on it.

Chanyeol nods, rubbing his face onto Yifan’s shoulder. Yifan’s open the bag, and two cupcakes sit obediently within. They’re very cute, and Yifan is positively salivating.

“He’s so cute...” Chanyeol suddenly moans, hot breath puffing against the back of Yifan’s neck. Yifan frowns. “Chanyeol, cupcakes are ‘it’, not ‘he’.”

“Nooooo!” Chanyeol spins Yifan around, “Not the cupcakes, him!”

At Yifan’s helpless look, Chanyeol says, “I’ll show you!!

Yifan stares morosely at his half-watched anime episode and follows his boyfriend out the door.

He walks out, and realizes he’s still in his slippers. Well, thank god they can pass for sandals.

But Chanyeol seems to pay him no heed, just dragging him along. It’s times like this that Chanyeol really, really, really reminds Yifan of a big puppy. His big puppy.

Suddenly Chanyeol stops, and Yifan, lost in thought, almost crashes right into Chanyeol’s back.

They’ve stopped where there used to be a shoe shop - Yifan had been sad to see it go a few months back. The bakery that sits right here looks nice, and Chanyeol eagerly ushers Yifan in.

Small and quaint, warm, but not too hot compared to the summer day outside. A counter showing all sorts of bread and pastries, ready-baked and puffy.

There’s a booth along the window with stools facing outside, the windowsill adorned with small plants. Right now there are only two foreigners - probably tourists, sitting at the far end, sharing a cheesecake between them.

“Welcome! How ma- oh! Is there something wrong with the cupcakes?”

A young man, looking to be of similar age as Chanyeol and Yifan, emerges from staff door. Yifan looks at Chanyeol.

“No!” Chanyeol waves his hand frantically, “We loved it!”

We didn’t even eat it. Yifan internally groans.

The young man smiles, then, and Yifan goes blind.

He gives another look to the young man - shorter than both him and Chanyeol, pale skin, slender limbs, and dimples almost as cute as Chan- Yifan couldn’t possibly choose.

He can see why Chanyeol is so enamored, so quickly. He steps forward, rescuing a stuttering Chanyeol, and leans across the counter. “The cupcakes were lovely,” He says smoothly, meeting the younger man in the eyes, “In fact, they were so good that I insisted on coming here to see which angel had made them.”

Yifan watches gleefully as the young man turns bright red almost immediately, like Yifan had clicked some invisible switch.

“Yifan!” Chanyeol scolds quietly, but he uses the time to collect himself. “I’m Chanyeol!” He smiles winningly, holding a hand out, and the young man flames even more.

Chanyeol hangs there mid-air for a moment, and Yifan can see the nervousness overpowering Chanyeol again, but luckily the young baker finally reacts and jumps lightly, taking Chanyeol’s hand awkwardly and shaking it.

“I’m Yixing,” He half-mumbles, half-whimpers, “Can I- Can I help you? With anything?”

“It would be nice if we could go on a date,” Yifan slides in, and Chanyeol glares at him, but hey, it works, because Yixing is as red as a tomato.

The door opens, and Yixing frantically go serves the new customers. Chanyeol moves to follow him, but Yifan stops him. Instead, he reaches across the counter to grab a napkin, and spots a pen.

He scribbles Chanyeol’s number on the napkin, then writes text us underneath, along with a smiley face. He reaches over the counter and puts it down next to the cash register, looking up to catch Yixing staring at their direction.

“Come on,” He says to Chanyeol, “Now we wait.”

//

Chanyeol receives the text at 9pm, two days later. Yifan stops Chanyeol from going back to the bakery for the next two days, knowing that chances are Yeol would be over-aggressive and scare Yixing off.

I have some new cupcakes. The text reads, Would you and Yifan want to try some?

On the other hand, Yifan himself has gone to the bakery, once per day, not longer than five minutes per visit. The thing is, Yifan knows Chanyeol very well. Chanyeol tends to get... over-excited, to put it lightly. Chanyeol means a lot to Yifan, and Yifan has to do his duty of protecting his boyfriend.

The next day, when Yifan had returned, Yixing’s hand had shuddered, and a very nice tray of bunny-shaped chocolates had slipped onto the ground. And Yifan had went behind the counter, crouched down, and picked up the tray which had thankfully landed the right side up.

And from his vantage point, the world’s greatest detective Wu Yifan took in the stuffed bunny sitting quietly near the cash register, the rows of well-organized pastries, and the chaotic mess of pens and papers with what seems to be sketches of cakes.

Yixing stuttered out a thank you as Yifan helped him put the tray inside the display cabinet, and Yifan looked down to see Yixing biting his lower lip, making it glisten with moisture. There was a dimple peeking out, probably out of embarrassment. Black hair dropped over his forehead obediently.

So, yeah, he’s been looking forward to this date, too, only he’s not going to be as uncouth as Chanyeol, who’s rolling around the bed like an idiot.

Yixing invites them to the bakery after hours, and the three of them sit along the window booths. Not very romantic, but it’s a small shop. Yixing is probably regretting his design choices, judging by the way his back is stiff and rigid as he sits, sandwiched by a smirking Yifan and a goofy Chanyeol.

Chanyeol keeps the conversation going well enough, but Yixing makes sure to look at both of them sporadically as he speaks, as if afraid that Yifan would feel excluded. Endearing, really.

And this is a great first date, too. Yifan finally gets to know how Yixing is, and envisions in his head how he could fit into Chanyeol and Yifan, how Chanyeol and Yifan could mould around him. Yixing is Chinese, like Yifan, and the way he immediately dimples and calls Yifan "gege" at that realization has Yifan's heart thumping, and if the way Chanyeol quiets with his mouth hanging open unattractively when Yixing calls him "didi" indicates, they're both enjoying this a lot. Yixing also plays the piano, that has Chanyeol salivating like an overgrown puppy, but Yifan knows how much his boyfriend values his music and only smiles fondly at them as they star talking about music terms he can't understand enthusiastically.

And if Yifan is starting to imagine how Yixing looks in bed, you can’t blame him, right?

When the sky outside turns darker and darker, Yixing takes a deep breath, and then suddenly tilts his head to one side, deceptively innocent. “Do you guys want to go to my place?” He says, “It’s more comfortable there.”

Chanyeol looks to Yifan, startled. Yifan has such a dumb boyfriend. “If you want us to,” Yifan says instead. Yixing looks to him, and momentarily Yifan wants to laugh at the identical looks on Yixing and Chanyeol’s face.

But he needs Yixing to know that they’re not looking for a sexual relationship, but a proper, romantic one.

There’s a faint dusting of pink on Yixing’s cheeks when he lowers his gaze, murmuring, “I want you to.” Then his voice steadies a little, a quiet confidence radiating from him. “Besides, we can talk more there.”

Yixing's apartment is small but quaint, homely, and it radiates so much of Yixing that Yifan cannot help but smile. He invites them to sit at the sofa area, warm colours surrounding them. There’s a jar of cookies on the coffee table that Chanyeol and Yifan both thoroughly enjoy, Chanyeol perhaps a bit more than Yifan.

And all the while, Yixing’s eyes are trained on their hands as they struggle to fit through the narrow mouth of the jar. Yifan watches as Yixing watches Chanyeol’s slender, guitar-calloused fingers, and the words are out of his mouth before he can speak.

"Yixing, do you have a hand kink?"

...

That is the dumbest thing he's said today. Chanyeol and Yixing look equally as appalled, and Yifan just wants to dig a hole on the floorboard and bury himself there.

"Yifan hyung!" Chanyeol mutters, equally as scandalized, "We don't talk about these things so soon! What if we get kicked out!"

"I do." Yixing interrupts, his head lowered, playing with his fingers. "It's a bit obvious, isn't it? When it comes to the two of you."

Chanyeol's panicking, so Yifan forces himself to calm down as he grasps Chanyeol's hand, but he also sees how Yixing's gaze is immediately drawn to their interlocked hands and his tongue darts out to wet his lip.

"We..." Yifan hesitates, "Our sex... the sex we have is not... normal."

"I can do it." Yixing interrupts, "I'm not a virgin, haven't been for a long time."

Yifan exchanges a look with Chanyeol. "We're talking about full on kinky here, Xing. A lot of spontaneous stuff that we had discussed in the past, or have consensus on."

Yixing rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. "I didn't just ask you guys up here for cookies and coffee, you know." He huffs, "I don't plan on spending my night with sex toys again."

Again.

"Now," Yixing murmurs, his voice dropping an octave lower. "Are you going to fuck me, or not?"

//

Yixing is the first to press against Chanyeol, his smaller frame completely swallowed by the other man as Chanyeol returns his attention fervently, their tongues tangling with one another filthily.

Yifan remains on the bed, watching this little show in front of him as his erection swells. Chanyeol’s hands are sliding further down Yixing’s waist, patting the swell of Yixing’s ass.

“Keep your hands there.” Yifan calls out, and Yixing whimpers against Chanyeol’s mouth, slowly becoming more boneless as Chanyeol palms Yixing’s ass continuously. “You like it when I do that?” Chanyeol murmurs, letting Yixing breathe. The older man is completely wilted against Chanyeol, red sinking across his revealed skin as Chanyeol increases his molestation of the two round globes.

Chanyeol looks normal, cocky even as his large hands roam over Yixing, but his breaths are coming in quick pants, a sure sign of his mounting arousal. Yifan can’t see it from here, but he can guarantee that Yixing and Chanyeol’s erections are now rubbing against each other.

Yifan clears his throat, and Chanyeol instinctively turns to face him. Yixing is a bit slower to react, his eyes glazed.

“Undress each other and come here.” Yifan murmurs. Clinging to each other, the two of them obey, Yixing undoing the buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt, letting Chanyeol press him against the bed.

Halfway through the process Chanyeol can’t resist the temptation anymore, and he presses wet kisses against the smaller man’s slender neck. The effect he gets is instantaneous, and that startles even Yifan, for there are breathless moans ripped out brutally out of Yixing’s throat, his eyes squeezed shut, caught between the pain of over-stimulation as well as the pleasure of it.

His hands are braced against Chanyeol’s chest, quivering, trying to push him away but not able to do so, rendered victim to Chanyeol’s assault.

And Chanyeol is like a kid who found his favourite toy in the store, unrelenting, mouthing at Yixing’s neck enthusiastically, abusing him with teeth and tongue alike. His hands, in turn, have already torn Yixing’s clothes apart, revealing more of his pale skin and delicate collarbones. He’s just about to go there when there are fingers threading through his hair, and then Yifan tears Chanyeol off Yixing’s body, throwing him down on the bed next to Yixing like a limp puppet.

“I told you to undress him, pet,” Yifan’s voice is quiet, reading the desperation and muted frustration in Chanyeol’s eyes. “I told you to undress him, not bully him.”

Yixing is still panting, gasping like he is drowning, but the naked need in his eyes makes Yifan shiver internally. This is the Yixing that truly lives in this body, and he tells him so, enjoying the way Yixing whimpers and reaches for Yifan.

But Yifan gently pushes his hands away, instead resumes the task of undressing Yixing. The other man is pliant in his hands, enjoying the way Yifan wraps his whole palm around Yixing’s limbs with care. Next to Yixing, Chanyeol also hastily wriggles out of his trousers, eagerly waiting for Yifan’s attention, but Yifan pats him on the waist lightly, indicating him to quiet down for a moment.

As more of Yixing’s body is revealed to the two of them, Chanyeol quiets down voluntarily, and Yifan’s motions become even more tender. Yixing seems to be shy from the attention as well, his teeth biting at his lower lip.

“Chanyeol,” Yifan says as he removes Yixing’s boxers, his voice rough, “Could you prepare him for us?” Chanyeol makes a small noise, but his attention is clearly captured by Yixing’s cock, flushed and crying with need despite Yixing’s muffled actions.

“Get to it, pet.” Yifan repeats, but he can understand Chanyeol’s distractions. Yixing is a palette of luxurious desserts. His whole body is quivering, his neck bruised red and pale with Chanyeol’s ministrations, but the rest of his body is unmarked.

Pure, unblemished, ripe for Chanyeol and Yifan’s taking.

“Ho-” Chanyeol clears his throat, “How do you want us?”

“I want-” Yixing interrupts, and he catches both Yifan and Chanyeol’s attention. “Hands. I want you to fist me.”

Oh.

Chanyeol touches his own ears, feeling them burning up quickly. “Chanyeol-” Yixing continues, unfazed, “Your fingers are better.”

Chanyeol risks a glance at Yifan, knowing exactly how his boyfriend revered in having control in the bedroom. “Go on, pet.” Yifan smiles faintly, and Chanyeol can feel his whole face burning up. "Hands and knees." Chanyeol can hear Yifan instruct in a soft voice, and it sends shivers down his spine.

Over-eager, Chanyeol scrambles for the bedside table, digging out the lube and condoms. When he turns back to the scene of the bed, Yixing has done what Yifan has commanded, the curve of his waist a perfect appetizer. He looks lost and disoriented, a soft little bunny who has wandered into a lair of wolves, but Chanyeol knows it is deceiving.

Chanyeol traces the shape of Yixing’s spine, marvelling in how fit the other man is, enjoying the shudders that travel under his palm, until he finally reaches the puckered hole, already quivering in anticipation.

“You-” his voice is hoarse again, and he coughs to clear it. “You like my fingers, Yixing hyung?” He rasps, and the man beneath him bows his head in shame. Chanyeol wasn’t really looking for an answer, anyway. He bends down to plant a soft kiss on the base of Yixing’s spine, and he squeezes a dollop of lube on his fingers, rubbing it and smearing it liberally over three of his fingers.

“More, pet.” Yifan murmurs, and Chanyeol almost drops the bottle of lube onto the mattress at the implication of it.

He watches as his lover moves closer to Yixing’s head, enjoying the way his back muscles ripple as he moves. It’s been so long, yet Yifan still manages to make Chanyeol feel like the luckiest man in the world. With Yixing here, the luck’s just extended.

“Baby,” He hears Yifan whisper to Yixing, tilting his head up with a finger, “He asked you a question.”

Chanyeol traces the rim of Yixing’s entrance with a lube-covered finger. Yixing whimpers, and Chanyeol’s breathing quickens as the older man subtly pushes back against his touch.

“Use your words, babe.” Yifan coaxes, tracing the swell of Yixing’s bottom lip with a finger. He knows with the two of them, Yixing is being driven absolutely insane.

“Yes.” Yixing manages to finally stutter out, his voice airy, breathless, all the more enticing. “I like your hands,” He sobs out in frustration, “Touch me.”

“You heard him, pet.” Yifan says, but Chanyeol has already succumbed to the urge to sink his index finger inside the older man. Yixing keens, impossible heat surrounding Chanyeol’s finger. His arousal is swelling, hurting at the thought of it.

He takes care in preparing Yixing, knowing this is what Yixing and Yifan wants. Just a single finger is making Yixing whimper, his entire body at the mercy towards the two of them. Three thingers in, spreading him, scissoring him, has the most delicious of moans dropping from Yixing’s lips. Chanyeol is slightly envious.

“Yif- Yifan hyung,” Chanyeol pants out, “You should- you should take- his mouth. I- I want to see it.”

Wordlessly, Yifan gets onto the bed as well, giving Yixing and Chanyeol a clear view of his erect cock, before he maneuvers to in front of Yixing. Fingers pry Yixing’s jaw apart, and then Yifan’s cock follows.

Yixing moans around Yifan’s cock, his lips wrapped around the thick girth of it, eyes half-lidded, merely enjoying the taste of Yifan on his tongue. “More.” Yifan rasps, and both Chanyeol and Yixing oblige.

A fourth finger follows, and Yixing frantically laves Yifan’s cock with attention, his tongue tracing the veins of it, wetting it, occasionally dipping into the slit of the crown. His head is bobbing up and down in the limited movements he can muster given his position. Yifan helps him along by lightly thrusting into his mouth, savouring the image in front of him.

Yixing on all fours, lips wrapped around Yifan’s cock, trying to fit it inside his mouth, all the while torn between thrusting backwards onto Chanyeol’s fingers or forward to please Yifan further. The smell of sex permeates the room, making Chanyeol slightly light-headed.

“Do you want more?” Yifan asks, and Yixing’s head jerks up and down frantically, his eyes wide and pleading. Finally, Chanyeol lubes his remaining finger - his thumb - and presses it against Yixing’s sternum.

Yifan drags his cock out, dripping with precum as well as Yixing’s saliva. “Baby, are you ready?” He asks on Chanyeol’s behalf.

“More.” Yixing sobs out, and Chanyeol presses the last finger in.

Yixing’s hole is spread impossibly wide, swallowing Chanyeol’s fingers as he presses in deeper and deeper. Yixing is trembling, moaning like a whore, as if he lives and dies for Chanyeol’s fist inside of him.

“Use your words.” Yifan repeats, and that seems to be Yixing’s undoing.

“Please,” Those sweet words taste like syrup to Chanyeol, “Please, I need you- I need your- hands- I need-”

Finally, the thickest part of his hand fits through, and Chanyeol has to stop and close his eyes as Yixing’s walls squeeze his fist erratically, torn between expelling this foreign intrusion and dragging him further in to touch the deepest pleasure points.

“You’re taking Chanyeol so well, love.” Yifan cradles Yixing’s jaw, tilting his head to the side so Chanyeol can glimpse how wrecked Yixing has been reduced to.

Delicately, he pushes his wrist further inside, until his wrist is the one being squeezed by Yixing’s inner muscles. His other hand snakes underneath to touch the bulge in Yixing’s stomach in fascination. He presses against it lightly, and he can hear Yixing moan hoarsely. In awe, he realizes he can feel his own fist move.

“There’s so much-” Yixing gasps out, “Too much-” Everything is in a daze, and Chanyeol’s cock is achingly hard, yearning to replace his fist.

“Yifan...” Yixing moans, and the man leans forward obligingly, cradling Yixing’s jaw with his hand, looking down at him. “You prefer Chanyeol’s fingers, don’t you? What do you want next, baby? Do you want him to add more fingers? His cock? Do you want him to spank you, mark your skin - “

“You,” Yixing sobs out, “I want you to spank me, punish me-” Then his voice cuts off into a high-pitched whine, and Chanyeol watches with rapt fascination as Yifan’s strong hand presses up against Yixing’s throat, squeezing the sides. The sounds are stoppered as Yixing’s eyes widen, saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth as he takes in sharp gulps of breaths. Chanyeol had experienced the light-headedness many, many times and even now his other hand rises to ghost along his own throat, hoping to receive the same treatment.

“Shut up, baby.” Yifan snarls, "We decide what happens to you." Yifan releases his hand and Yixing's arms give way, his upper body collapsing onto the mattress. Yifan has always had a way with people who liked to backtalk during sex, Chanyeol was a stark example.

"Pet, come over here." Yifan directs his gaze onto Chanyeol, and he obediently pulls his hand out. Yixing's inner muscles squeeze tightly at his wrist, as if begging him not to leave, echoing the words that are spilling out of Yixing's mouth, begging for Chanyeol to fill him, and Chanyeol almost softens, but Yifan is waiting expectantly, so he grits his teeth and drags his hand out in one go, ignoring Yixing's cry of frustration.

He pats Yixing's ass lightly in consolation as he shuffles upwards on the bed, Yixing's entrance clenching around empty air, urging Chanyeol to fill it, but he instinctively lowers his head and presses it against Yifan's chest, whimpering lightly in relief when Yifan pets his hair, reminding himself who his master was in bed. Yifan's fingers trail through Chanyeol's hair, then down to rest on his nape, coaxing him to turn around and look at Yixing.

The older man is still crouched on all fours, having lifted himself back up onto his hands. Chanyeol's eyes traces the red marks he had left earlier that decorates Yixing's neck and collarbones, then the handprint of Yifan's palm. A thin layer of sweat has settled over Yixing's skin, his pale skin tainted with arousal. His cock is hard and leaking, leaving a trail of semen on the bed sheets. His eyes are widened and watery, his pouty lips parted, glistening. Yixing is pleading to the both of them with his whole body.

"Babe," Yifan says, "Beg."

"Yifa- gege- I need- Chanyeol didi- I need your hand- your fingers back inside of me, I need- I want you to choke me, use me - touch me - just let me come- please- " He's crawling forward, slender fingers scrunching up the bedsheets, and Chanyeol's breath catches in his throat. He's quivering, too, and Yifan's grip on his nape tightens, stabilizing him.

"Didi-" Yixing now rounds on Chanyeol, approaching him like a bitch in heat, his back curved to accentuate his ass, biting on his bottom lip. "Didi, can you help me ask gege- your fingers- allow your fingers to be back- back inside me- spread me open just like you did, I'll be good- please- fuck I'll do anything"

"Stop."

Yixing's hand darts back from where it has laid upon Chanyeol's thigh as if burnt. "Babe, stop trying to challenge Chanyeol," Yifan says admonishingly, although softly, "I told you you're not the one in charge here." Yixing whimpers at this, making him look even more vulnerable and innocent.

Yifan whispers in Chanyeol's ear, and he eagerly follows his master's instructions, crawling on all fours next to Yixing, so he is assuming the same position as the older man. The look Yixing gives him is filled with a fake sense of betrayal, but he cannot hide the excitement in his eyes.

"You tried to tell us what to do again, Yixing." Yifan repeats, "Needy sluts like you who don't follow orders don't get rewarded."

Both Chanyeol and Yixing shiver at the same time. Words like these make Chanyeol tremble in fear, but it seems to achieve the opposite effect on Yixing as his cock gives a weak spurt of cum. "That was quick," Chanyeol murmurs cheekily, ignoring the painful throbbing in his own cock and the urge to rut against the mattress.

The glare Yixing turns on Chanyeol is half out of embarrassment, half out of desire, a pure need for release after starting to teeter over the brink, but needing that final push, any push to just get there.

"Babe, if you keep this attitude up we're going to need something more," Yifan wrenches Yixing's head up by his hair, "You're not allowed to come before Chanyeol does."

"Gege, will you punish me if I do?" Yixing pleads, blatantly pushing his face closer to Yifan's cock. "Of course I will," Yifan answers, "But not in the way you desire, I'm afraid. It's not much of a punishment if you are enjoying it, right?"

Yixing whines, a lovely sound that makes Chanyeol echo it, drawing Yifan's attention back to him. "It seems you've made my pet restless." Yifan says as he releases Yixing's hair, "Now sit back and watch us, and perhaps I will allow Chanyeol to touch you."

Chanyeol perks up at the mention of his name, and the half-smile on Yifan's face tells him that Yifan is suppressing the urge to call him "puppy", so Chanyeol looks to Yixing to distract himself and hide his blush.

"Yixing hyung," He whispers, "Come closer." Yixing does shuffle closer, and his eyes aren't on Chanyeol, but on Yifan's large hands patting at Chanyeol's thighs, and he spreads them accordingly.

"Yifan's hands are so very large," Chanyeol murmurs, "But my fingers are longer, right? I can hit the spots Yifan would not." he can feel Yifan's finger at his entrance, and he reaches a hand out to overlap Yixing's, entwining their fingers together. Yixing's fingers are slender and pale, then Yixing lifts their hands and presses Chanyeol's digits against his mouth, tongue darting out in small, kittenish licks.

Chanyeol gulps, and his fingers tighten around Yixing's as Yifan presses two fingers in at once. As if on cue, Yixing untangles their fingers so he can take Chanyeol's index finger into his mouth, giving Chanyeol a fraction of the feeling Yifan must have experienced earlier. Yixing's eyes are closed, his tongue laving at the digit languidly, like it is some sort of delicacy to be savoured.

One finger becomes two, and then Yifan's hot breath puffs against Chanyeol's ears, making him tremble violently. "You two are enjoying yourselves." Something much thicker and hotter presses against Chanyeol's entrance, and he slips his fingers out of Yixing's mouth to brace himself against the bed.

Then Yifan's hands land on Chanyeol's waist, and then air is knocked out of his lungs as Yifan's cock splits him apart. He opens his mouth to moan out loud as Yifan starts moving at a harsh pace, hips snapping onto Chanyeol's, the grip on his waist bordering on pain. He's rougher than usual, Chanyeol can guess why. Yifan's cock sinks in deep with every thrust, reaffirming his ownership over Chanyeol. There are no more sounds that can emerge from his throat, and he blinks sweat out of his eyes as he struggles to keep his body in place for Yifan.

"Such a good boy," Chanyeol can hear Yifan say above the blood roaring in his head, "Such a perfect pet. Learn from him, Yixing, you hear me?" Then Chanyeol is wrenched backwards and his legs kick out momentarily at the loss of balance, but Yifan's hands are there to stabilize him, dragging him backwards and rearranging his limbs so he's kneeling upright on the bed, his back pressed flush against Yifan's chest, his head arching back onto Yifan's shoulder.

Through bleary eyes Chanyeol can take in Yixing in front of him, hair delicately mussed, and then he has to close his eyes again when warm heat wraps around his cock, and Yixing’s mouth is everything he imagined and more. His hips stutter and Yixing whines, a soft noise that makes Chanyeol's erection swell even more, precum and sweat staining Yixing's lips, his face, his tongue.

He reaches out, and Yifan lets him topple over Yixing, and as soon as two of Chanyeol's fingers slip into Yixing's erratically fluttering entrance, Yixing awards Chanyeol with a long, drawn out moan, a borderline wail that makes Chanyeol burst out an expletive. His next movements are harsh and punishing, his fingers just jabbing mindlessly within, wanting to hear more, get more from Yixing.

And he does get what he wanted, broken gasps and moans that make Chanyeol's cock slide out of Yixing's lips, a filthy trail of precum connecting them briefly. With every flick of Chanyeol's fingers, Yixing sobs out uncontrollably, spreading his legs even further apart, his whole body just _thrumming_ with desire.

"P- please-" Yixing is crying out, a single word repeated over and over again like a broken record, and then Chanyeol's fingers push against Yixing's prostate brutally. White ejaculates across the bedsheets.

But Chanyeol does not have time to savour the sense of triumph for now, because Yifan is dragging him backwards, clawing onto his waist as the man starts to speed up, on the brink of an orgasm. The force of his thrusts are overwhelming, too much, Chanyeol is practically collapsed onto Yixing as he tries to take everything Yifan has to give him.

"Tell your hyung how it feels, Chanyeol." Yifan's low voice rumbles from behind him, but it is too broken and breathless, and then Chanyeol's eyes locks with Yixing's own.

Slender fingers reaches up and cups his face as Yixing rearranges himself to a sitting position on the bed, his cock still rubbing white circles onto Yixing's stomach. "Tell me, Chanyeol didi," Yixing murmurs, as if he is not looking like a debauched whore, hair mussed with sweat, lips swollen erotically, his nipples pink and hardened.

Chanyeol tries, he really does, but sweat is falling into his eyes rapidly, and every breath he has is being punched out of his lungs. The words escape him, his brain completely invaded with lust and sex and just _belonging_ to Yifan like this, with another man - one that Chanyeol is extremely attracted to - staring at him being taken apart, being _used_ for Yifan's desire, and enjoying it.

"Gege," Yixing says, his tongue darting out to wet his lips, "Chanyeol is not listening to us." Chanyeol wants to turn around frantically, wants to tell them no, he's listening, he's a good boy, but Yifan's thrusts are rendering him unable to _move_ , just accepting the waves and waves of pleasure that crash against him.

"He needs some encouragement, babe." Yifan pants out, "Put on a show for him, won't you?"

Not anymore, please, Chanyeol can't take anymore of this - but Yixing is sitting in front of Chanyeol, his legs brought up in front of him so his entrance is on full display. His fingers were there, tracing the creases on the rim, sinking into the velvet warmth, spreading Yixing apart.

"Watch me, Chanyeol-ah." Chanyeol's eyes snap back onto Yixing's face, and he watches as Yixing's kiss-swollen lips wrap around the index finger of his right hand, and Chanyeol's cock throbs painfully at the phantom sensation of the older man's tongue around it, and he wants that attention back.

But Yixing's fingers are delving into places Chanyeol had not even touched - those long, musician's fingers are wrapping around Yixing's left nipple, rolling over the nub, pulling at it, then the other hand is taking care of the other nipple, and Yixing's moans are like syrup.

Chanyeol forces himself to keep focus, salivating over the very image Yixing is presenting him, _gracing_ him with, watches as Yixing's chest turns even redder with stimulation, lets Yixing's desperate noises fill his eardrums.

He's properly distracted, and it's only when Yifan's cock scrapes across his prostate, and then avoids it again that Chanyeol realizes Yifan is doing this _on purpose_. It's deliberate that Yifan is avoiding Chanyeol's prostate - he doesn't want Chanyeol to come.

When that realization sinks onto him he's thrashing, whining, panicking - he needs to come, and the words are dropping from his lips - he needs to come, he needs- just let him come, please- they can't do this to him, he's almost there-

And then warm cum fills Chanyeol up from within as Yifan's long groan cuts him off, and the feeling of betrayal and sexual frustration settles underneath Chanyeol's skin as he falls onto the mattress, Yifan's hands no longer holding him up.

He rolls onto his back, a hurt look on his face as he watches Yifan settle back against the pillows with a satisfied look on his face. His cock is a dark and angry purple, precum still oozing out the tip, mocking him that he's been left on edge by his boyfriend.

But they don't let him brood, because Yifan is kissing Yixing, tongues tangling with one another filthily as Yifan guides Yixing to straddle Chanyeol. Yixing is slightly uncoordinated as Yifan's hand rests on the back of Yixing's neck, as he always does with Chanyeol. Yifan's jaw clenches slightly as he presses further into Yixing, coaxing him to spread his legs, and then Chanyeol's cock is now buried in the heat he had only dreamed about.

"Put your hands on me, didi." Yixing breathes out, but he's already taking Chanyeol's hands and placing them himself around his waist, and before Chanyeol can catch a breath he's already moving, hands splayed on Chanyeol's chest, fingering his nipples, his hips moving up and down in a fluid motion.

"Your cock is so long and thick, didi," Yixing gasps out, "Did you think about fucking me, hmm? The first time we met, did you want to just bend me over the counter, fuck me when everyone else is watching?

"Because I did, Chanyeol. The first time I saw you, you were drumming your fingers along the counter. I wanted you to just force me against the glass and fist me until I cry, I wanted you to just fuck me right there, show everyone how a _slut_ I am for you - I wanted you to spank me - and then you brought Yifan and-"

Chanyeol flips Yixing over to really _fuck_ into him, he's talking too much, Chanyeol much likes it when Yixing is delirous with lust, erotic moans fucked out of him, and he just mindlessly thrusts, until the head of his cock catches against the the rough skin that his fingers had abused just moments before, and then it is a race to chase his release, to make Yixing release, and then Yifan's hand wraps around Chanyeol's throat.

Yixing's face is red with arousal, tears leaking out from the corner of his eyes from over-stimulation. His moans turn into near screams as Yifan looms over Chanyeol's back, one hand over Chanyeol's throat, the other reaching out to guide Chanyeol's hand onto Yixing's throat.

Yixing looks so vulnerable like this, just like when Chanyeol had first seen him through the window of the cafe, tying a neat little apron around his waist. Soft, sweet, oozing honey, and the thought that had rang in Chanyeol's head was "Yifan and I will take good care of him".

And then Yifan is teaching Chanyeol how to choke Yixing, teaching where he should press down to exert pressure, but not cut off Yixing's breath supply. Yifan had done it to him so many times, the lightheaded feeling, the excitement of being _used_ , of giving _everything_ up to his partner. There is a certain giddiness in feeling like he's corrupting Yixing, ruining Yixing, but then Yixing is looking at him with his mouth hanging open, and he can see that Yixing is as excited as Chanyeol is.

By the end of it he's releasing into Yixing, eyes screwing shut with the intensity of it, but then Yixing is clawing at his shoulders in frustration, rutting his still hard and leaking cock against Chanyeol's stomach. Chanyeol doesn't want to leave him, but he's nursing his bruised throat and there is no more energy left in him. Luckily Yifan is there to catch the both of them, rearranging Chanyeol on a comfortable position on the bed so he can rest, and then he's manhandling Yixing onto all fours as he just fucks his cock in from behind.

Yifan is an overwhelming force, hands tight around Yixing's slender waist just as it was on Chanyeol's, uncaring of any bruises as he simply slams Yixing back onto his cock, the smaller man rocking back and forth on the mattress, broken screams being fucked out of him, borderline hysterical.

Yifan is leaning down, muttering in Yixing's ear, and the fact that Chanyeol can't hear it, but can see the reaction Yixing has makes it all the more alluring. Yifan, too, Chanyeol had never seen him fuck before, having always been on the receiving end. It looks painful, but Chanyeol _knows_ exactly how Yixing feels right now.

Losing utter control over their entire body, allowing waves and waves of pure _need_ to overtake them, sweep them underneath, being stretched to their limit over and over again but it's also one of the best _feelings_ in the world.

When they finally collapse onto the mattress next to Chanyeol, he reaches a hand out to grab both of them nearer, and Yixing ends up between Chanyeol and Yifan.

Yixing snuggles up to Chanyeol's chest, and it's like when they first met again, Yixing shy, Chanyeol over-eager, Yifan calm and protective. "Do you like strawberries?" Yixing suddenly asks. "I have some strawberry shortcake in the fridge that needs clearing."

"Yeah." Chanyeol croaks out.

He's about to fall asleep when Yixing asks gently, "Yifan?"

"Hmm?" The older man makes a small hum.

"Strawberries." Yixing says petulantly, turning around so his back is against Chanyeol, and he automatically curls around the smaller man, spooning him. "Do you like strawberries?"

"...Yes." Yifan answers, and Chanyeol can finally drift to sleep, knowing that he'll wake up to his two lovers in the morning.


End file.
